


Thirst for the Water

by raynedanser



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: Ending Fix, I suck at tags, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynedanser/pseuds/raynedanser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I recently watched Freier Fall. It grabbed me tightly and now it won't let go. The movie's ending left so many possibilities, I just had to play! There may be more, you never know. Then again, I never know either. :P</p>
<p>The title is inspired by the Fuel song Running Away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst for the Water

_Everyday you're on my mind_   
_Pain is feeling passing time_   
_But if she found out about you she would die_   
_And if I have to live without you so would I_   
_So I thirst for the water_   
_I find myself wanting now_

_So I'm running away to you_   
_I cannot escape you_   
_To feel your touch_   
_The faith you prove_   
_I'm running away to you_

 

Marc ran. After all, he’d become so good at it these last few months. He ran from the truth with Bettina, his parents, even his job. He ran from the truth from himself and Kay. He hadn’t seen Kay since that last time, had no idea where he was, who he was with, if he was happy.

Today, he ran on the path that he and Kay had so many times before. The sun poured brightly through the trees, casting shadows across the path as Marc jogged further into the woods and away from the car park. If only it was so easy to get away from his problems in real life.

He heard footsteps behind him and ignored them. It was a popular path and to meet others along the way was not unusual. But the steps did not pass him and Marc looked up when the pace matched his own. Sad blue eyes gazed back at him, a reminder to Marc of what he’d had and lost, of what he still wanted.

He slowed to a stop, hands on his knees as he slowed his breathing. He’d thought Kay would keep going and was surprised when Kay stopped also.

When Marc stood again, he didn’t know what to say, where to look, so he looked at the ground and said nothing. He’d thought that if he didn’t speak, maybe Kay would keep going. What was he doing there? Marc had been such an ass to him, had said and done so many stupid things.

“Kay, just go,” Marc finally said when Kay continued to stand there.

Kay shook his head, then did as Marc asked, taking off at a quick pace.

“Shit. Kay, wait!” Marc said as he followed, but couldn’t catch up. He stared at Kay’s retreating back, knowing that Kay was running from him, from what they’d had. “Fuck.”

After that, it was as if the tables had been turned. Where before Kay had been the one to pursue Marc relentlessly and try to make Marc see what was right in front of him, now Marc pursued Kay. He knew where Kay had transferred to, though he stayed away, but Marc had found his new flat and would drive by sometimes or would watch for Kay when he went jogging.

He jogged more often, working on breathing evenly as Kay had so often chastised him about. Sometimes he saw Kay while he was jogging, sometimes he was alone on the trail. Always, Kay would look to him with sad eyes and Marc hated himself for putting that sadness there. He wanted to make it go away, to apologize for fucking everything up so badly, but he knew that it would take a lot more than words to show Kay.

One early morning, he’d decided that this was it. He was going to at least try to speak to Kay. He pulled off to park at the opening of the trail. His heart stuttered a little when he recognized Kay’s Jeep and pulled in behind it before shutting his own car off. Marc made sure to lock it carefully, his car key on a chain around his neck, then took off to find Kay.

Marc had begun to think that perhaps he wouldn’t find him, that maybe his Jeep had just been left there from the time before, but eventually he saw Kay’s back. Even from here, Marc could tell that Kay was tense, that he was working himself too hard and Marc knew he was to blame. He said nothing yet, just pushed himself harder to catch up to Kay. Marc caught up quickly and matched Kay’s pace, but said nothing. Not yet. He’d wait for Kay.

Kay barely glanced at him, then slowed to a stop, glaring at Marc. On his cheek was a deep purple bruise, a cut over one eye. Before he had a chance to think about it, Marc swore under his breath, fury that someone would strike Kay's beautiful face surging through him, then ghosted his fingertips over the bruise and swelling. To his surprise, Kay stood and let him, though his gaze was far from friendly.

“Jesus.”

“Marc-” Kay finally said softly. “Marc, don’t.”

And before anything else could be said, Kay was running again. This time Marc let him go. For now.

After that, Marc saw him on the jogging trail regularly. Always, they would jog together in silence, the quiet between them growing easier each time. When Kay didn’t come for a few days, Marc tried not to worry, but then on the fourth day, Kay slipped into an easy pace beside Marc as they went to the end of the trail. It opened in a shaded clearing with some picnic tables. Marc went to one of the tables and sat on it, propping his feet on the bench, and waited to see what Kay would do.

Kay slid onto the table next to him and Marc had his first chance to really look at him. One side of Kay’s face was mottled in bruises, old and new. This time, Marc didn’t hesitate. He gently touched the discoloration and swore.

“What the hell, Kay?” he growled out.

Kay turned away. “You’re such a bastard.”

“Tell me. Who the hell did this to you?” Are you fucking him? Marc added in his head.

Kay scoffed. “Did you know they transferred Limpinsky to my new unit?”

Kay stood, getting ready to run again.

“Scheiße,” Marc hissed as he stood. “Kay - Es tut mir leid,” he murmured. He wondered if Kay would realize all he meant those words for.

Kay opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, then shook his head and took off. Once again, Marc let him go. One of these times, he wouldn’t. One of these times, he would stop Kay. He only hoped it wouldn’t be too late when he did.

Two days later, Kay was waiting for him in the car park. He pushed away from his Jeep, a hint of a smile turning his mouth, and silently fell into pace with Marc. The bruises were fading and yellowed, with no fresh marks to overlap them, much to Marc’s relief. They jogged in almost comfortable silence to the end of the trail before stopping.

“You’re right, I am a bastard,” Marc suddenly said.

“Was?”

“I’m a bastard. I made so many mistakes. I lied to Bettina and my family. I treated you like shit and I really fucked things up.”

“Did you really admit to Gregor that we’d fucked?”

Marc chuckled. “Ja. Beat the shit out of me for it, too.”

The smile on Kay’s face grew a little and Marc thought that maybe he might have a chance after all. “I can’t believe you. Why would you do that?”

Marc shrugged. “I don’t know. I’d lost Bettina. I’d lost you. There was nothing else to lose, was there?” Kay visibly stiffened at Bettina’s name and Marc rushed on quickly. “That’s over now, Kay. We get along for Stefan’s sake, but we’re not together any longer.”

Marc knew that was the right thing to say when Kay relaxed again. “I’m sorry.”

Marc shook his head. “Don’t be. Being with you,” he paused to exhale slowly. “Being with you forced me to realize a lot of truths about myself. I was just a moron and didn’t see them all in time.”

"So, what are you doing now?"

"I have a shitty flat in the city, see Stefan at weekends. I work a lot."

"But there's no one?" Kay asked.

"Nein. No one," Marc whispered.

Kay stepped closer, studying Marc, then he was nipping at Marc's lower lip, kissing him roughly, full of anger, hurt and desperation, but Marc let him control the kiss. When he pulled back they were both breathing hard. Kay slid one hand around the back of Marc's neck, touching their foreheads together.

Marc kissed him lightly, dotting Kay's face and neck with more kisses. "I'm so sorry. So sorry," he whispered into Kay's skin. "I can say it now, when I couldn't before. Ich bin schwul. Und Kay. Ich liebe dich."

Marc knew he'd fucked up, badly even. But he also needed Kay to know he wasn't a complete idiot and had figured it out, even if it might be too late.

Kay gasped and wrapped his arms around Marc's shoulders, burying his face in Marc's neck. He didn't say anything, but felt the moisture on his neck and knew Kay was crying.

Kay finally pulled back, his eyes red and wet. "Me too." He offered a weak smile. "I've missed you. Missed us. But Marc. I can't - I won't - be your dirty secret. Not anymore."

For the first time, Marc felt hopeful. He shook his head. "No. You're right. No more secrets."

Kay kissed Marc gently. "Ich liebe dich," he whispered as he held on.


End file.
